14 August 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-14 ; Comments *Loudon Wainwright III plays live for Peel, as he has just done for Andy Kershaw. The two indulge in some insightful chat between tracks. *Peel revisits a 1972 track by electronic music pioneers Tonto's Expanding Head Band, and Love's 1968 single "Laughing Stock". Sessions *Mercury Rev, #2. Recorded 1993-07-13. Available on The Peel Sessions (Universal). *Loudon Wainwright III, #12. Live in studio, joint with Andy Kershaw. No known commercial release, and unlisted in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. Tracklisting File a begins *''start of show, handover from Andy & Loudon, show started a few minutes late'' *Huggy Bear: Shaved Pussy Poetry (7" - Don't Die) Wiiija WIJ 23 *Huggy Bear: Pansy Twist (7" - Don't Die) Wiiija WIJ 23 *Mono Men: Mr. Eliminator (10" - Shut The Fuck Up!) Estrus ES101 *Abfahrt: Come Into My Life (album - Narcosis: A Journey Through The Outs And Ins Of Underground) Guerilla GRLP 009 check File a ends File b begins *Family Cat: 'Airplane Gardens (7")' (Dedicated) *Capleton: 'Hard To Believe (Compilation CD-Greensleeves Sampler 8)' (Greensleeves) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'A Father And A Son' (Peel Session) As he intimates, JP immediately segues this into the following track, since it always upsets him on hearing it: the Teenage Kicks effect. *Walkingseeds: 'Mirrorshades (CDS)' (Butcher's Hook) *''11.30 p.m. news - edited out - may have been delayed?'' *Moby: 'Unloved Symphony (12" EP-Move - The E.P.)' (Mute) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Colors' (Peel Session) *''JP plugs In Session Tonight and quotes from Loudon's entry: this inspires him to sing the following, since it was included in his first date for Top Gear'' *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Be Careful, There's A Baby In The House' (Peel Session) *Salma & Sabina: 'Ho Jayegi Badnami (Money, Money, Money) (LP-Agha: Salma & Sabina Sing The Hts Of Abba In Hindi)' (Multitone) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Just A John' (Peel Session) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Between' (Peel Session) Sung a cappella. :(JP (to Loudon): "Andy and I wanted to get you in cos we both think the world of you, and if it's been a muddle singing between records, thank you for putting up with it.") *Mercury Rev: 'Trickledown' (Peel Session) File b ends File c begins *Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation: Enough Is Enough (12") One Little Indian 079TP 12 *Bonnevilles: Zuzu (v/a Old Time Doo-Wop Volume 1) *Ruins: Orta Makhur (7" - 0’33”) HG Fact HG-003 *Yatha Sidra: Meditation Mass Part 2 (album - A Meditation Mass) Brain BRAIN 1045 *3 Phase: Prophet (Will Keine Propheten Falschen Brauchen) (v/a 12" - Malaria! - Prophet (Will Keine Propheten Falschen Brauchen)) MFS MFS 7040-0 *Sentridoh: Same Old, Say Mould (v/a album - Caution! Hot Tips!) Dedicated DEDCD 010 *''12:30 news (edited out) 23:02 on file'' *Top Cat: Request The Style (12" - Request The Style / Glamour) Fashion FAD 113 *Mercury Rev: Boys Peel Out (session) *Gag: That Was Really Funny (7" EP - A Friday Face With A Friday Smile) Voice Of Shade VOSHED 4 *Loop Guru: The Paradigm Shuffle (12") Nation NR 019T *Ween: Skycruiser (7") Sub Pop File c ends ''' '''File d begins *'unknown': 'Untitled (12"-Shark Volume One)' (DJ.Ungle Fever) *Apples: 'Haley (7"-The Tidal Wave EP)' (Elephant Six Recording Co.) Title may be incorrect: those on the label are different to the sleeve, according to Peel. :(JP: "The lo-fi wars rage on, and I'm all for it.") *Boo Radleys: 'Thinking Of Ways (2xLP-Giant Steps)' (Creation) *Jivacort Kathumba: 'Bambo wa cheBoyi (CD)' (Pamtondo) *Cheshire: 'Disregard The Hay In My Hand (7")' (Homestead) *Tonto's Expanding Head Band: 'Jetsex (LP-Zero Time)' (Atlantic) *Mercury Rev: 'Downs Are Feminine Balloons' (Peel Session) last one *Teenage Larvae: 'Medley: Modular Chairs / Feature Our Eggs (7"-Songs For Pigs)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Templeroy: 'Dubometer' John and Andy had already discussed the speed at which this should be played: John opts for "late-night listening" 33 1/3, and this confirms his judgement. *''1.30 a.m. news - not recorded'' File d ends File e begins *Sone: David's Sling (7") Candy-Ass CAR002 *Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation: Hear No Bullshit (12" - Enough Is Enough) One Little Indian 079TP 12 *Love: Laughing Stock *Unwound: Kantina (album - Fake Train) Kill Rock Stars KRS 210 *Delta Lady: Anything You Want (Delta Dub Charge) (12") Hard Hands HAND 006T File ;Name *a) 1993-08-14 Peel Show L471.mp3 *b) 1993-08-14 JP L363a *c) 1993-08-14 Peel Show L475a.mp3 *d) 1993-08-14 JP L363b *e) 1993-08-14 Peel Show L475b.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:12:13 *b) 00:47:35 *c) 00:43:06 *d) 00:38:26 *e) 00:27:57 ;Other *a) File created from L471 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB *b) & d) Files created from L363 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *c) & e) Files created from L475 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *d) Mooo *c,e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:One For Ken